


The Talent That Shows

by Nightmare_creeper25



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dead Hales, F/M, High School AU?, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Scott is a Good Friend, Stiles can sing, Werewolf Derek, Werewolf Scott McCall, no one knows its stiles, stiles hides his identity, talent show
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-01-23 05:56:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 18,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12500316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightmare_creeper25/pseuds/Nightmare_creeper25
Summary: The annual talent show at Beacon Hills High School is approaching and many are trying out, and Scott knows someone who could definitely win the talent show, but Scott's best friend is too nervous and self-conscious





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First Sterek/Teen Wolf story! yay! be nice please, leave comments on how i can improve, thank you, enjoy

**Chapter 1: Listen**

 

Stiles POV

 

_Remember students, our talent show auditions will be held next week in the gym, have a good day_

 

i rolled my eyes, why do they host a talent show when everyone with no talent goes and does them? last year they had only 3 people audition, and they were not a very well liked group after their performance, so why would this year be any different? oh well maybe because this past year has been a hella more exciting and Erica said she would audition, and now everyone wants to because she's so cool

i walk to my jeep, and head home, dad was gonna work late again, as always, so i had the house all to myself, Scott was out with Allison, Lydia was most likely shopping for the upcoming talent showings, since she will perform as well. Erica said she'd be rehearsing for her audition, and she'd most likely have Boyd with her, and i didn't like to bother Issac, unlike everyone else Issac at least made time for me 

i walk into the house letting my backpack fall off my shoulder as i make my way to the kitchen, making myself a sandwich, passing by a picture of me and both my parents, my mother with her beautiful smile, and my father laughing as though there was no tomorrow, those were the good days, my mood sours, walking into my room, plugging my phone into a speaker/charger, searching for the right song to get me out of this shitty mood, or maybe to put me into a deeper shitty mood, who knows 

i stop as i see the word "Listen" my thumb staying floating on top of the best Beyonce song ever created, i bite my lip, then turn to close my window, pressing play on the song, taking a deep breath as i sing along with the song

 

_"Listen...to the song here in  my heart...a melody i start but can't complete"_

stiles took a breath 

 

_"Listen..hnmmph...to the sound from deep within its only begging to find release"_

stiles closed his eyes, to let the song take effect on him 

 

_"oh the time has come for my dreams to be heard they will not be pushed aside and turn, into your own, all cause you wont listen.....LISTEN!"_

 

stiles opened his eyes, objects floating around him that reminded him of his mother, the blanket she knitted him, her favorite book, and his first stuffed animal that she had bought him, letting the memories flow threw him, all the good and bad ones 

 

_"i am alone at a crossroads, i'm not at home in my own home! and i tried and tried, to say whats on my mind, you should have known! OH! now i'm done believing you! you don't know what i'm feeling, i'm more than what, you made of me! i followed the voice you gave to me, and now iv'e  got to find my own......you should have listened"_

 

stiles started thinking about recent events of his life, how his best friend was a werewolf, dating a hunter, Scott being Derek's second command, Derek's pack, and Derek himself, who he was hopelessly in love with.... 

 

_"There is someone here inside, someone i thought had died so long ago....oh i'm screaming out for my dreams to be heard, they will not be pushed aside or worse, into your own all cause you wont listen......LISTEN!"_

 

stiles felt the tears of hurt, the pain of when Scott ignored him for a time, when his father doubted him, when Derek was dating his crazy teacher, how Derek would never accept his feelings, and how even then, after all the help that stiles gave to Derek, Scott and his pack, stiles was still just a weak human, and not considered pack 

 

_"i am alone at a crossroads, i'm not at home in my own home, and i tried and tried to say whats on my mind, you should have known! OH! Now i'm done believing you! you don't know what i'm feeling! i'm more than what you made of me i followed the voice you gave to me, but now i gotta find my own! i don't know where i belong! but ill be moving on, if you don't! IF YOU WONT! LISTEN!"_

 

stiles let his magic take over, his fingers shimmering with white light, his eyes starting to glow, all his feelings being let out threw his magic was popping all the light bulbs in the house and the lights began to flicker in the neighborhood, his power boost making him want to sing louder 

 

_"TO THE SONG HERE IN MY HEART! A MELODY I START BUT I WILL COMPLETE! OH! NOW I'M DONE BELIEVING YOU! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT I'M FEELING! I'M MORE THAN WHAT YOU MADE OF ME! I FOLLOWED THE VOICE YOU THINK YOU GAVE TO ME! BUT NOW I GOT TO FIND MY OWN! My own........."_

 

stiles let his magic leave him before taking a deep breath and opened his eyes, only to gasp and make his heart jump into his throat "S-SCOTT!?" Scott stood there, his eyes wide and mouth gaping "whoa...stiles....that was amazing..." stiles squeaked and his magic shot out pushing Scott back "o-oh Scott! i'm sorry! my magic sometimes goes out of control" Scott smiled slightly and rubbed where he hit his head against the wall "its fine, but stiles your voice was really amazing! you should join the talent show!"

fear and anxiety filled stiles "uh no! hell no!" Scott gave his a confused look "why not? your clearly talented!" Stiles shook his head moving to sit on his bed "no one has ever heard me sing.....not even my dad....not since my mom...dad says i always reminded him of mom whenever i sing....so i just don't anymore" stiles let a ball of purple light form in his hands, his magic iching to reveal his feelings of sadness "but...shouldn't you want to cherish the only memory you have of your mother? shouldn't you let everyone hear what an amazing gift your mother left you? and didn't your mothers voice help her find your dad? like soulmates or something"

stiles looked up to Scott, his magic going from purple to green "i...guess i never thought of my voice or magic that way....it was always something that reminded of my mother, something to keep to myself" Scott smiled sitting next to his best friend "why don't you join the talent show? show everyone your more than 'stinky stilinski' and how your better than them! ill be right there next to you" 

stiles looked at Scott, the light glowing white, he believed Scott and he wanted to go into the talent show, he was just scared "what if i don't want to show my face? i don't want to be humiliated..." Scott placed a hand on stiles, making the magic dim slightly "then we'll figure something out, and like i said, ill be right next to you" 

stiles smiled and closed his hand, making the magic disappear "ill do it...for my mom"  

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

...

 

 


	2. Chapter 2: Trust In You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song of this chapter Trust In You - Lauren Daigle

"so....you only want to wear a dark cloak....and think no one will know who you are?" Scott says uncertain stiles rolls his eyes "what would you have me do then?" Scott picks up his backpack and pulled our a variety of cloths and a mask "is your backpack made out of what they made for Marry Poppins?" Scott gave stiles a look 

"look you can wear the cloak, with this long sleeve red shirt, these black slacks and the mask" Scoot said holding up the said items, stiles sighed but nodded, tomorrow would be the first day of the auditions and stiles although was nervous, it was mostly excitement, but he still had that underline of anxiety, i mean he is performing in front of the whole school, well the school and one more

"YOU DID WHAT!?!?" Scott flinched as drawers in the room opened and the chair he was sitting on pushed back against the wall "stiles calm down, its not that bad" Scott tried to assure "Not that bad? NOT THAT BAD!? Scott! you invited Derek to watch my performance! What if he finds out it's me!? He'd tell everyone and id be more of a laughingstock than i already am!!" Scott shrugged "stiles...its fine okay? trust me, he wont find out its you, you need to have more faith in me, i already know how we can mask your scent" Scott smiled triumphantly

Stiles blinked "are you going to share with the class or...?" Scott jumped "oh yeah! i was planning on scenting you, so you'll smell like me also ill have Issac and Allison hug you to mix in with my scent and it would overpower your normal scent" Scott smiled once again

Stiles scooted slightly away from Scott "....so....uh..okay...whatever..do you think it will work?" Scott placed a hand on stiles shoulder "if it plans out the way i hope then we have nothing to worry about" stiles sighs "alright, my life is literally in your hands"

Scott smiled "do you know what song your gonna sing?" stiles hummed "i have a song in mind.....ill dedicate it to you" Scott laughed "save the cheesy romantic songs for Derek" Stiles blushed little balls of pink light forming around him "Derek has nothing to do with this! and its not a romantic song!" Scott smirked seeing the pink lights "Sure but i know you have a huge crush on Derek"

the pink turning into red, the lights turning into small bubbles "DO NOT!" - "your right, not like....love!" Stiles failed his arms around "leave me alone! get out of my room!you are banished from my room until further notice!" Scott smiled "sure sure stiles" stiles face flushed red in frustration "MUSH PUPPY!" Scott raised his hands in defense and walked out of stiles door to the stairs then out the front door, all the while laughing his ass off.....butthead huh?

 

THE NEXT DAY! (2:35)

Scott continued to rub his cheek against stiles, Allison and Issac have been hugging him all day, and when stiles asked why they replayed that Scott said it was national hug your friend day, so they've been hugging all they're friends that they see, and every time they see them, in all honesty, it was a smart way to get them to mask his scent without them knowing but imagine when they find out there's no 'national hug your friend day'? HA!

after about a full minute of Scott rubbing himself against stiles, stiles pulled back slightly weirded out but still had a smile in his face, although it made him slightly uncomfortable, stiles couldn't help but feel warmth spread threw his chest

"okay....sorry i might have over did it, but keep your mask on, and try not to trip over your cloak" Scott said with a smile "its fine, and i'm glad this mask doesn't cover my mouth, or else it would be hard to sing without it being muffled" they both laughed until they heard their principles voice   

_"our next audition is from......Spark...who will be singing"_

Scot looked at stiles "Spark? really?" stiles smiled and pulled his mask down, that covered his eyes and nose, then pulled on the cloak's hood "i'm a spark, why not go by that name?" stiles then made his way onto the stage, slightly anxious as he sees all the people in the crowd 

stiles saw that the judges were confused as to what he was wearing but let him continue, the song began to play, stiles look a deep breath 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Letting go of every single dream, I lay each one down at Your feet, Every moment of my wandering, Never changes what You see_

  

stiles letting his eyes scan the crowd, finding Scott standing next to Allison, Issac, Boyd, Lydia, Jackson and......Derek. stiles knew his voice lowered a bit

 

_I try to win this war, I confess, my hands are weary, I need Your rest, Mighty warrior, king of the fight, No matter what I face You're by my side_

 

stiles smiled as he made eye contact with Scott who gave him a thumbs up, he loved his best friend, no, his brother 

 

_When You don't move the mountains, I'm needing You to move, When You don't part the waters, I wish I could walk through_

 

stiles knew his magic was trying to show his emotions, his skin itched, his fingertips started to get hot, but he couldn't let his emotions show, then everyone would recognize him, his magic was very expressive, if he should even a hint of emotion threw his magic, he'd be screwed  

 

_When You don't give the answers, As I cry out to You, I will trust, I will trust, I will trust in You_

 

stiles held the note, taking a deep breath, he knew he could not (and would not) show his emotion, but doesn't mean he couldn't still use his magic, he just can't show emotion, so stiles brought his hands out, dust leaving his fingers  

 

_Truth is, You know what tomorrow brings, There's not a day ahead You have not seen, So let all things be my life and breath, I want what You want Lord and nothing less_

 

stiles moved his magic, where it began to grow from the floor, beautiful roses grew, and various flowers

 

 

_When You don't move the mountains, I'm needing You to move, When You don't part the waters, I wish I could walk through, When You don't give the answers, As I cry out to You, I will trust, I will trust, I will trust in You.......I will trust in You_

 

stiles looked back at Scott who most likely didn't know he was looking at him, then glancing at Derek as he sang the next words of the song, although he also was directing the lyrics to Scott as well 

 

_You are my strength and comfort, You are my steady hand, You are my firm foudation, The rock on which I stand, Your ways are always higher, Your plans are always good, There's not a place where I'll go, You've not already stood_

 

stiles forced his magic to wither the flowers, letting them turn into smoke as he manipulated it, forming 3 shapes in the air  

  

_When You don't move the mountains, I'm needing You to move, When You don't part the waters, I wish I could walk through, When You don't give the answers, As I cry out to You, I will trust, I will trust, I will trust in You_

 

the first sign, a peace sign, representing (you guessed it) peace 

 

_I will trust in You_

 

the second sign, a heart, representing love 

 

_I will trust in You_

 

the third and final sign, a yin & yang, meaning harmony 

 

_I will trust in You_

 

      

stiles finished his song, letting the smoke dissipate, then looking at the crowd, no on clapped but then Scott started clapping and everyone slowly joined in, stiles didn't bat an eye, he wasn't getting in, so stiles moved to make his way off the stage

"next Wednesday" stiles turned and stopped at the voice, he tilted his head since he didn't want anyone to recognize his voice "the meeting for the next meet of the face off will start next Wednesday...your in mister Spark" stiles nodded and made his way off the stage    

as soon as stiles knew he was out of view, he ran to the farthest bathroom from the auditorium, quickly changing out of his outfit to his normal school cloths "stiles?"  stiles jumped at Scott's voice "i'm here"

stiles finished changing and walked out of the stall, glancing t Scott then looking at himself in the mirror, he sighed with...relief?

"...i..made it..." Scott chuckled "yeah bro...you made it" stiles turned and smiled at Scott, who smiled back, maybe this wasn't such a bad idea  

 

 

 

  

 

 

...


	3. Everybody Talks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song of this chapter Everybody Talks by Neon Trees

Spark, The Spark, that's all everyone was talking about 

sure it was cool, having everyone talking about you, but it also is kinds sad, nobody knew it was him, stiles stilinski, although it was a thrill, everyone on the edge of their seats, wanting to know who the spark was, making theories, and trying to pair body shape, height, and voice, and wow were those theories craaaazy! 

 

Hey stiles, pack meeting after school, Derek's loft - Scott 

 

stiles hummed, putting his phone back in his pocket, then going to his 2nd period class

 

LE TIME SKIP! 

 

stiles felt thrills the whole day, everyone was talking about him, or spark as they know him as, but now there was a pack meeting, stiles knew that Scott considered him pack, aka family, because they were, but did everyone else think so? Did they all just tolerate him because of Scott? stiles pulled at his hair and groaned, now was not the time to overthink things, stiles started up his jeep and headed for the road, heading to Derek's loft 

when stiles got there he was surprised to be the first one there, usually he was the last, but nonetheless he sat on the sofa and waited patiently, soon Peter came walking down the spiral staircase "oh your here" peter said with an unamused voice "yeah, its me walking corpse, where's everybody?" Peter blinked at him "they're at a meeting" 

stiles felt his heart clench "i was told to come here..." Peter sighed "their where Issac found the latest body" stiles nodded and made his way to the door "thanks..." stiles said quietly, knowing full well peter could hear him, then heading towards his car to drive over to the stream, where the previous body was found 

stiles was pissed, why did Scott lie to him? maybe they moved the meeting and Scott forgot to tell him? stiles made it to the stream, seeing his 'friends' in a small circle sitting down, he made his way over 

the closer stiles got the more louder their voices got, and he slowed his walking slightly when he heard that they were talking about 'Spark' 

 

_"some are saying that it's Greenberg"_

_"everyone thinks Spark might actually be a girl, or possibly and transgender, that's why spark has no boobs"_

 

stiles smiled at the theories, but knowing fully well it was not true "stiles, glad you could join us" stiles looked to Jackson who was wearing a smirk "i got the wrong info, went to Derek's loft instead of here" stiles gave a look to Scott who was too busy snuggling with Allison, which made his chest hurt "hmm...well we were going to have a meeting there but Scott suggested here instead because of our small killing spree problem" jackson said leaning against Lydia, stiles clenched his fists, smoke rising up from the ground, where a small flame grew, stiles noticed and quickly willed away the anger, Scott didn't mean to, he forgot, and maybe he wouldn't have if he stopped trying to jump Allison's bones 24/7  

stiles sat down with a _plop,_ and waited till Derek to start talking about a plan to find and catch (or kill) our monster  

 

ANOTHER TIME SKIP! 

 

stiles didn't stay mad at Scott for long, he knew that Scott loved Allison, and that Scott should spend time with her, just ever since she came into his life it just felt like he never had time to hang out with stiles, but that's okay, it gave stiles more time to focus on school instead of his werewolf best friend, and his hunter girlfriend (ironic huh?)

 when stiles came home he lay'd on his best exhausted, stiles really hoped this plan to find the monster worked, or else more people would die, stiles grabbed his phone to get his mind off of the meeting and went into Facebook, seeing many people have recorded and shared his performance, he followed his school on Facebook, what's wrong with that?  

by the time stiles was done reading the comments and theories, stiles had totally forgotten about the meeting, and was smiling like an idiot, he wanted to sing, so he did, putting on a random song, that went well with his day

 

 

 

_Hey baby won't you look my way_  
_I can be your new addiction_  
_Hey baby what you gotta say?_  
_All you're giving me is fiction_  
_I'm a sorry sucker and this happens all the time_  
_I found out that everybody talks_

_Everybody talks, everybody talks_

 

stiles smiled and put his hands in the air, as is he was playing the guitar, taking a deep breath 

 

_It started with a whisper_  
_And that was when I kissed her_  
_And then she made my lips hurt_  
_I could hear the chit chat_

 

stiles looked in the mirror, then winked at himself, as if he was flirting with someone, he was weird, so what? sue him

  
_Take me to your love shack_  
_Mamas always gotta back track_  
_When everybody talks back_

 

his magic began to form shadows of people, as if he had an audience 

 

_Hey honey you could be my drug_  
_You could be my new prescription_  
_Too much could be an overdose_  
_All this trash talk make me itchin'_

_Oh my my_  
_Everybody talks, everybody talks_  
_Everybody talks, too much_

 

stiles stopped for a second then jumped up as he screamed the next verse 

 

 

_It started with a whisper_  
_And that was when I kissed her_  
_And then she made my lips hurt_  
_I could hear the chit chat_

_Take me to your love shack_

_Mamas always gotta back track_  
_When everybody talks back_

 

stiles slowed down his fast movements, the shadow people chanting his name, and singing along with him 

 

_Never thought I'd live_  
_To see the day_  
_When everybody's words got in the way_

 

stiles pretended to play the guitar solo, rocking out with his eyes closed and tongue sticking out slightly, shaking his head back and forth  

 

_Hey sugar show me all your love_  
_All you're giving me is friction_  
_Hey sugar what you gotta say?_

 

stiles picked up his voice again, skipping around his room, bobbing his head, singing his heart out  

 

_It started with a whisper_  
_And that was when I kissed her_  
_And then she made my lips hurt_  
_I could hear the chit chat_  
_Take me to your love shack_  
_Mamas always gotta back track_  
_When everybody talks back_

 

the shadows started to sing along again, being the background voices to his song 

 

_Everybody talks, everybody talks_  
_Everybody talks, everybody talks_  
_Everybody talks, everybody talks back_

_It started with a whisper_

_And that was when I kissed her_

_Everybody talks, everybody talks back_

 

 

stiles let his magic dissipate, before he smiled and cheered at himself, looking into the mirror, spotting his 'Spark' outfit, and yeah, you know what? he is going to show everyone what he's made out of, show them that he's better then what everyone thought of him, and he's definitely going to do everything in his power, ever ounce of his being to make his mother proud of the voiced that she passed onto him

  

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

...


	4. Strangers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter's song is Strangers by Scratch21 (it's a youtube song, but i highly recommend it, it's really nice)   
> Also! im so sorry i didn't post this chapter yesterday, family problems, but here is this chapter and a chapter in the next 10 seconds!

Stiles was pissed and sad at the same time. Derek yelled at him. but dammit! it wasn't stiles fault that the stupid wolf came after him! 

 

They were able to track down and find the out of control omega who was killing at random, and Derek yelled at him, HIM! because he 'got in the way' like WHAT THE HELL!?! Did stiles ask for the omega to come and kill him? did he accidentally wear his shirt that said "COME AND GET ME! I'M A WEAK HUMAN!" instead of his "i don't know who these werewolves are" shirt??

 

Well its a no! but Derek still yelled at him! it hurt stiles because Derek thought he got in the way, and it really hit home, stiles basically idolized Derek, praised the path he walked on, that was how stupidly stiles was in love with him, and Derek didn't care.....

  
stiles wiped his tears away and pulled down his mask, and pulled up his hood, right now he couldn't worry about Derek, he was about to perform, again. what was suppose to be a talent show, turned into the battle of the talents,singers against dancers, instruments against ventriloquist, all the shabang!

 

this was the last performance before everyone had to go against each other, and stiles chose a song that matched how he felt, he felt like he was loosing Derek, his Derek, plus his best friend, who currently left to join the crowd

 

this song, he's sang the whole day yesterday, it was a 2 person song, a male and female, first the male sang, and then the girl, then they had a verse together, so stiles would sing both male and female parts and when it came to the duet of the 2 voices he'd sing what he could without forking up 

 

_'And now! ladies and gentlemen, please give a hand to our next performance, SPARK!'_

 

the crowd cheered, stiles took a hesitant step, he knew Derek would be there and the pack, and Scott, stiles pinched himself and walked onto the stage, stiles knew what he wanted to do for this performance, his last performance was about trusting those close to you, at least to him, so this time it would be forgotten love, he just hopped it didn't reveal too much for Derek and the pack to find out who he was 

 

Stiles nodded to the DJ and sat on the stage, earning weird looks from the crowd, hearing the guitar playing stiles began to form a black wolf and an orange fox with smoke and flower petals, that he brought on stage with him    (the flower petals are different colors, black, red, purple, pink, orange, you name it)

 

_(Male)   Save me, I'm drowning so deep in the darkness, i'm waiting for your touch to stop this, there's smoke blinding us with goodbye's and i, keep hope cause this feelings different and i know, I've staggered so long that i cant go, believe me ill be fine, in time_

 

Stiles made the wolf and fox play together, then another wolf was created, a dark brown one, the dark wolf's interest perking up at the other wolf and leaving the fox 

 

_(Male) please remember that I miss you, young and reckless, what did we do? Broken promise gone forever, maybe one day we'll get better_

 

Stiles made more wolves, another dark wolf, one blonde, and 2 brown wolfs   
The fox trying to get the wolves attention but was left alone, the wolves only growling and getting irritated with the fox 

 

_(Male) Right by your side, that's where I'll be, in a heartbeat if you ask me, let's stay strangers like we're meant to, oh I wonder if you miss me too....._

 

The petals deflated only leaving the fox, wondering lonely, then the black wolf appeared, injured and angry, the brown wolf he fell for was standing over the black wolf, teeth showing red in grin

The fox attacked but got injured, the other wolves appearing and helping in saving the black wolf, although the black wolf growled and bared his teeth at the fox, again leaving the fox lonely and sad 

 

_(Female) Find me....I'm waiting right here where you left me, I'm shredded and bruised but I'm breathing, be brave for me ignore their eyes, just try, were dancers, and I've picked petals looking for answers and I've recened these edges from chances Indelible, but ill be fine, in time_

 

The fox wondered alone, the wolfs playing and content in the background, only 1 wolf playing with the lonely fox, but eventually going back to his pack, the petals dissipated, then started up again, the same brown wolf coming to the fox, then both of them running to where the wolves were fighting against other wolves and creatures 

 

_(Female)  Please remember that i miss you, not caring is so hard to do, everything we love together, it's not the same without you there, feel's like you were just beside me, how did time go by so quickly? now were stranger but i miss you, oh i wonder if you miss me too_

 

The fox before he left went up to the black wolf, liking his muzzle and nuzzling under the wolfs chin, before leaving, running into the woods

 

 

 

**{Here's the tricky part guys, stiles will be singing the female parts that will be slanted, but i will also provide the male vocals that will be underlined, but stiles will not be singing the male parts, i just think you guys should see both sides of this amazing and emotional song}**

 

 

 

_(Female)  Please remember, I still think of you and i, tell me what does this all mean?_

(Male) Please remember, don't forget me, I'll be leaving this heart empty 

 

The fox kept running until it slowed down and walked sadly in darkness, tears coming out of its sad brown eyes 

 

_(Female)  Are you still there? These circles do nothing. And remember, I've been waiting_

(Male)  Burn our bridges, are you still there? All these endless circles do nothing and i dont know why i cant just let you go.

 

The scene changed, the woods turning into a field, the fox still sad, watching something 

 

_(Female)  Ever since this started aching. Now were strangers, but i miss you._

(Male) Can we go back? Can we start again? Because i need you. 

 

The scene became clear as the fox was looking at the pack of wolves, and more specifically, the black wolf, who stood tall

 

_ (Female & Male) Oh i wonder if you need me too...  _

 

  
the song died down and stiles stood from where he was sitting on the stage, looking directly at Scott, paying no mind to the crowd or Derek or the pack, just Scott, who had tears in his eyes and a sad kicked puppy face   


There was slow applause that became louder by the second, stiles took that as his cue to leave the stage, but not before bowing, then running off and into the farthest bathroom, quickly changing and began to cry, he let his emotions take over without meaning too, he was simply suppose to tell a story about forgotten love, but instead he told his story 

"stiles?"  stiles immediately exited the stall he was in and hugged Scott who shushed him "sh sh, its okay, sh....i'm sorry...i'm so sorry"  stiles just closed his burning tearful eyes, and hiccuped, it was too late to turn back now, and it was too late to back out of the talent show, stiles hugged Scott tighter, who in turn hugged him tighter as well, stiles would need all the support he could get, he soon was going to tell everyone, and Derek not only who he was but also his feelings

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	5. Burn With You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter! lol chapter song - Burn With You by Lea Michele

Stiles had a panic attack that night, and Scott told him that he should back out of the talent show, but stiles had refused, stiles wanted everyone to see him for who he was, and even though it scared stiles to death, he wanted to show his feeling for Derek, and if it didn't work out, stiles had a plan to run away 

 

when stiles hung out with Scott, he was surprised when Scott gave him some attention, and didn't bend to Allison, and stiles got to see how the pack felt about his performance, Erica still thought he was a girl, Boyd thought he was good but seemed to not care, Issac basically fangirled about the song and visual images 

which everyone agreed was very good, Allison completely loved it along with Lydia, although Lydia complained about stiles fashion sense, even though that was completely irrelevant, Derek was more quiet then usual, and when the pack asked him his opinion on the performance he just nodded and looked back at the sky 

Scott ranted on and on, of what he enjoyed and his 'theories' of what the visual meant, which was kinda unfair because he knew who 'Spark' was and he knew exactly what the story meant, so to anyone else   (or even to you readers)    he was kissing ass but stiles felt honored that Scott actually payed attention to his performance and felt good that Scott complemented him without anyone knowing 

  3 days after his performance and here was suppose to be another one, singer vs singer, stiles had to go up against a male named Cliff who sang a System Of The Down song, Chop Suey, which involved very deep singing and yelling, which in styles opinion wasn't a good song to sing for a talent show 

Scott quickly scented stiles while stiles was getting ready, he was going to take a big risk today, and he hopped Derek didn't take it the wrong way

"stiles? are you sure you want to do this?" stiles looked at Scott and smiled "yeah....you remember what to do right?" Scott nodded "bring Derek to the stage, right in front of you and at the end of your performance bring out our guests" stiles nodded, smiling at Scott 

  stiles turned to the stage "i'm surprised no one has caught us, were literally right in front of everybody haha" stiles laughed along with Scott "hey...you'll do great stiles, i know you will, just focus on your heartbeat, not too fast and not too slow okay? or if you need to you can look over at me" 

stiles hugged Scott "thank you, i don't know what id do without you" Scott smiled as the judges announced for 'Sparks' turn Scot immediately made his way out of backstage and to Derek grabbing his arm "what are you doing?" Derek asked gruffly 

"doing someone and possibly even you a favor, just go with it" Scott looked up at the stage where stiles was standing, his mask down, hood up and cloak smoothly wrapping around his frame 

the piano began and Scott tugged Derek to the front of the stage, front row seating, where stiles began to sing    

 

 

_We are broken,_ _We can't fix it,_ _There's no cure for our condition,_ _Desperate eyes are staring at me,_ _Should be hopeless but we're happy_

stiles reached out and touched Derek, who remained still, stunned but didn't display it 

_It's not perfect here between us, Even angels have their demons, Trapped inside this twisted circle, It ain't right but it's eternal_

stiles tore himself away from Derek, forming a bright white ball of light, throwing it up in the air 

_There's a white light,_ _And it's calling me,_ _And it's promising ecstasy_

There was white (but not real) fire on stage all around stiles, above his head was wings, and under him the flames roared 

_But I don't wanna go to heaven, If you're going to hell, I will burn with you, I will burn with you_

the white flames grew brighter before disappearing, the fox next to stiles looking at the black wolf who was stage but next to Derek facing the fox and stiles   

_We're not healthy, Barely breathing, But this pain keeps my heart beating, We are lost when we're together, But I'll follow you forever_

 

The fox bounced to the wolf and played, biting, licking and nuzzling the wolf, who growled and threatened the fox, who coward in fear and regret, while stiles danced and watched the interaction with sad eyes 

_There's a white light_  
And it's calling me  
And it's promising ecstasy  
But I don't wanna go to heaven  
If you're going to hell

The fox was surrounded by flames now, calling out to the wolf, who sat unfazed, stiles himself covered in flames as well 

_I will burn with you, I will burn with you,_ _I don't wanna go to heaven,_ _If you're going to hell,_ _I will burn with you,_ _I will burn with you_

the flames vaporized, Derek brough onto the stage by stiles magic, as stiles sang the next verse he walked slowly to Derek 

_I don't wanna dream without you, I don't wanna bleed without you, I'll do anything you want me to, 'Cause I know you'll burn with me too_

stiles was in front of Derek, seeing his brown eyes meeting green ones, stiles touched Derek's cheek, softly and with care

_I don't wanna dream without you, I don't wanna bleed without you, I'll do anything you want me to, 'Cause I know you'll burn with me too_

stiles put his masked face close to Derek's, lips almost touching but still singing 

_There's a white light  
And it's calling me_

 

the song slowed and picked up and that was when stiles pulled away, screaming the next verse as 2 different howls were heard 

_I don't wanna go to heaven, If you're going to hell, I will burn with you, I will burn with you,_ _I don't wanna go to heaven,_ _If you're going to hell,_ _I will burn with you,_ _I will burn with you_

Everyone looked and watched in amazement, as a black wolf and a fox ran down side by side to the stage, then the wolf stood by Derek as the fox stood by stile 

_I don't wanna dream without you, I don't wanna bleed without you, I'll do anything you want me to, 'Cause I know you'll burn with me too, I don't wanna dream without you, I don't wanna bleed without you, I'll do anything you want me to, 'Cause I know you'll burn with me too_

the wolf walks up to the fox who suddenly becomes fearful, but the wolf licks and nuzzles the fox in affection, then the fox yips in happiness and does the same 

_There's a white light  
And it's calling me_

stiles voice dies down and so does the music, stiles stared at Derek, who stares back at him, while the crowd is silent, stiles makes the lights go out for 3 seconds so he cane make his escape out of the room, while leaving he heard the crowd erupt in applause, he won this round, and stiles also felt like there was a lot of weight that was taken off his shoulders 

stiles smiled, he needed to go up against 2 more performers and if he wins the talent show, he'll show himself, but right now, telling Derek his feelings, although it was vague as hell, and Derek wouldn't even know it was him, stiles felt confident  

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

...


	6. Space Between

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapters song is from the amazing movie of Disney's Descendants - Space Between   
> Also! this chapter will be centered around stiles and Scott's friendship - ENJOY!

The judges are forking idiots! How are they going to ask the singers to pair up and sing a duet when there was only 3 singers left!?! But at least they gave us the choice to pair up with each other or an outsiders, both singers wanted stiles as their partner  but he wanted someone else to sing with him, Scott 

 

Now i know what your thinking "Scott? he can sing?"  he cant sing like the amazing singers you listen to everyday but he's a good enough singer for someone to hire at a bar or party 

 

when stiles asked Scott to sing with him, Scott was scared as hell and though it was a bad idea, but then Scott realized that he had spent most of the last 2 years hanging with the pack or Allison and decided that he wouldn't have been a good friend if he said no to stiles so he agreed

"so stiles....what are we going to sing?" Scott asked sitting on stiles bed "we are going to sing Space Between from Disney's Descendants 2" stiles smiled proudly handing Scott the lyrics for his part "uh wait...isn't that a kids movie?" Stiles looked at Scott offended "whats so bad about using a song from a 'kids' film? it represents what i'm feeling" Scott sighed "why can't it be just a song? why does it need meaning?" stiles was getting irritated really fast 

"because thats what music is Scott! to express yourself! to show your emotion threw song" Scott huffed and "i could have been hanging out with Allison but instead i'm here singing a kids song" although Scott tried to keep it as a whisper, stiles still heard it

stiles turned to Scott with red cheeks and tears in his eyes "GET OUT!" the lights flickered Scotts eyes widen in surprise "if you want to be with your stupid horny girlfriend then thats fine with me! go screw her senseless like the dog you are! you cant even be loyal to your childhood 

friend for 30 fucking seconds without thinking about her! GET OUT!" Stiles door flung open

"Stiles?!" John (stiles Dad) yelled from downstairs "what's going on?" Stiles was still looking at Scott "get the hell out of my house! Go run to Allison!"

The sheriff ran up the stairs and in front of stiles room to see the lights flickering, papers flying around, stiles looking really angry at Scott, and Scott looking frightened but also ashamed

"Dad I want him out, NOW!" John jumped at stiles loud voice along with the force it sent off threw stiles magic "okay...okay...Scott, I highly recommend you leave, if I have to I'll force you but I'd rather not do that"

Scott glances at John then back at stiles "okay...."

As soon as Scott was out of sight John tried comforting his son, but stiles wasn't having it, he told his dad he had homework, which was true and also false

Stiles needed to find a song, and after what Scott did, stiles wasn't going to find another partner, he'd just do this performance alone, and if he was disqualified, it would all be Scott's fault

The day of the duet performance, stiles was glad that the 2 other contestants had partners, but he'd have to do the performance alone

Stiles walked onto stage alone, getting weird glances and almost angry stares from the judges, stiles nodded to the DJ

Stiles was going to immediately sing but stopped when different music played, stiles was so confused, then he heard a voice   
  


_[Scott:] I didn't know what you were goin' through_   
_I thought that you were fine_   
_Why did you have to hide_

Stiles saw the look on Scott's face, ashamed and sad, he should be, the song continued to go but stiles didn't sing, the song stopped, Spark (stiles) and Scott staring at each other

Scott gave a quick glance to the DJ, who started up the music again, Scott sang again 

_[Scott:] I didn't know what you were goin' through_   
_I thought that you were fine_   
_Why did you have to hide_

Stiles decided to sing this time

_[Stiles:] I didn't want to let you down_   
_But the truth is out_   
_It's tearin' me apart, not listenin' to my heart_

_[Stiles:] I really had to go_   
_[Scott:] And I would never stop you_   
_[Stiles:] Even though we've changed_   
_[Scott:] Nothing has to change_

Scott walked towards stiles, smiling sadly

_[Both:] And you can find me in the space between_   
_Where two worlds come to meet_   
_I'll never be out of reach_   
_'Cause you're a part of me_   
_So you can find me in the space between_   
_You'll never be alone_   
_No matter where you go_   
_We can meet in the space between_

Stiles eyed Scott, trying to read him, using his magic to see into Scott's mind

_[Stiles:] Nothing can stay the same_   
_It's growing pains_

_[Scott:] Be proud of all the scars_   
_They make you who you are_

Stiles saw that Scott was truly sorry, but stiles didn't care, Scott has hurt him too many times

_[Scott:] I know you have to stay_   
_[Stiles:] But I'll never really leave you_   
_[Scott:] Nothing has to change_   
_[Stiles:] Even though we've changed_

_[Both:] You can find me in the space between_   
_Where two worlds come to meet_   
_I'll never be out of reach_   
_'Cause you're a part of me_   
_So you can find me in the space between_   
_You'll never be alone_   
_No matter where you go_   
_We can meet in the space between_

Scott knew how stiles felt, he could smell it in the air, now that Scott though about it, he could smell stiles natural scent, that means other wolves and creatures could smell him as well

_[Stiles:] There are no words left to say_   
_[Scott:] I know you gotta find your place_   
_[Stiles:] But this is not the end_   
_[Scott:] No_   
_[Stiles:] You're part of who I am_

Scott went up stage, not caring that stiles backed away from him, or the curious and surprised eyes and stares of the crown

_[Both:] Even if we're worlds apart_   
_You're still in my heart_   
_It will always be you and me, yeah!_

_[Scott:] You can find me in the space between_   
_[Both:] Where two worlds come to meet_   
_[Scott:] I'll never be out of reach_   
_[Stiles:] I'll never be out of reach_   
_[Scott:] No_

_[Both:] 'Cause you're a part of me_   
_So you can find me in the space between_   
_[Scott:] You'll never be alone_   
_[Stiles:] No matter where you go_

Scott hugged stiles and pulled back, seeing that stiles had tears going down his cheeks

_[Both:] We can meet in the space between_   
_[Scott:] Yeah_   
_[Stiles:] No matter where you go_   
_[Scott:] No matter where you go_   
_[Both:] We can meet in the space between_

Scott pulled stiles into another hug and whispered "I'm sorry I'm such a jerk, I should have been there for you, I should have never let Allison be the cause of why our friendship fell apart...I'm so sorry"

Stiles hugged back a few seconds later, stiles most likely will hold a grudge for a bit but at least Scott knew that they still had a chance

And you know what? As much as Scott loved Allison, if he needs too, Scott would brake up with Allison for stiles, his best friend, his brother   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


...

 

 

 

 


	7. The Rhyme

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters Song - The Rhyme By Scratch21 Youtube Song - this chapter is centered around bullying but it still goes with the plot, enjoy, I’ll try to update as soon as I can :)

This was his last performance. Every section had someone against someone, it's the finals, Stiles (spark) was up against another contestant and she was god, she sang 'Hey mama' by David Guetta and Nicki Manaj  whiles stiles had a slow song that sped up and had a major meaning behind it, bullying 

After their last performance together, Scott had been approached by many students and 'Fans' of spark asking if Scott had personal ties with 'spark' so they could meet him, many even tried bribing Scott, the pack was just as curious but all Scott said was that 'spark' was a long time friend that needed his help 

Today was the day. He revealed his feelings now he had to reveal his face, his identity. He was going to expose himself but also the people who hurt him and took advantage of him, and he had a list, most of the people were on the Lacrosse team but others were just everyday people who thought they were better than everyone else 

"Hey" stiles looked at Scott who smiled lightly "You okay?" stiles huffed out a laugh "i'm about to show the whole school, the pack and Derek who 'spark' really is I'M TERRIFIED!!"  Scott laughed slapping his hand on stiles shoulder "you'll do fine, you practiced this song a million times, and it's gonna rock!" 

stiles smiled pulling his hood up but giving Scott his mask  "wish me luck" stiles walked onto the stage "you don't need luck bud" Scott whispered to himself as he made his was to where Derek and the pack were sitting 

stiles walked on stage, his flower petals scattered all around, stiles used his magic to lift all the colored petals, excluding red and black, and put them back in the bag they came out of, stiles stood there amongst the blood red and shadow black petals, waiting for the song to play. 

His dad was in the audience, he might arrest some people tonight, stiles smiled, Scott stood with a smile, the pack anxiously waiting for what he would perform and Derek looking as handsome, sexy and stoic as ever 

 

  
The song began 

 

  
_(singing) hold your breath, while you watch me fall, it's easier to say nothing at all i need a friend playing pretends not working, these pills are useless and the shadows keep lurking let me go, there's nothing left inside, to run and hide is all i know to survive the nightmares wont end, this life grows colder come wake me up when it's all over_

Stiles lifts the red and black petals high, his eyes glowing white 

_(Singing) Some of us make it but no one deserves it, i'm silent, i'm screaming. sticks and stones was the rhyme that they taught us to fight off our monsters to help numb the darkness_

stiles makes images of his mother in the hospital bed, fighting for her life 

 _(singing) but what they forgot was is you don't need to break my bones for you to break me the voices wont stop so let me be alone. please someone i just want to go back home_  

his mother flight lines 

_(singing) Lock the door, i'm rotting in my room, i hope tomorrow doesn't come too soon, my tears are dry, my heart's suffocating, the bruises and i are slowly fading_

now stiles shows many of the lacrosse members, including Jackson, beating him and leaving him under the bleachers at the lacrosse field 

_(singing) make it stop, there's whispers in my head, that mirror echo everything they've said. to rise and shine is so hard to do when all the light has been taken from you_

stiles feels the tears, his magic getting warmer by all the anger and hurt he's felt threw out all these years, stiles also shows how Lydia treated him at one point, she was one of his bullies as well, but also how alone he was 

_(singing) some of us make it but no one deserves it, i'm silent, i'm screaming, sticks and stones was the rhyme that they taught us to fight off our monsters, to help numb the darkness but what they forgot was is you don't need to break my bones for you to break me, the voices wont stop so let me be alone, please someone i just wanna go back home_

stiles made the petals fall, using more of his magic to make pictures, his memories come to life, stiles pulled down his hood, his white eyes glowing, then taking off the cloak letting it fall to the ground, many students, teachers, plus the pack, Derek and his father were surprised

_(talking) I remember every story they wrote on my back, bruises like words tattooed into my skin in blue and black ink, i remember every kitchen scene surgery where family had to stitch me back together, I remember ever happily ever after that never came to pass, we didn't go to school in fairy tales_

stiles showed who beat him, made fun of him, all the times he had to lie to his father, to Scott, ms. McCall and many teachers about his injuries 

_(Talking)   we went to school in all the gory details of a horror story while monsters made us victims of their comedy_

stiles showed other students who were bullied but most of the same people who bullies him, and many more, but stiles was too afraid to do anything, in fear he might get another beating 

_(talking) We, the recipients of their punch lines, they hung insults around us like signs, inviting anyone to join in, their words were invisible ink that they tattooed upon our skin_

stiles let his arm cut threw the image, walking up to the front of the stage, practically screaming out to the audience. 

_(singing) Some of us make it, but no one deserves it, i'm silent, I'm screaming, sticks and stones was the rhyme that they taught us to fight off our monsters, to help numb the darkness but what they forgot was is you don't need to break my bones for you to break me, the voices wont stop so let me be alone, please someone i just wanna go back_

stiles began to show the many fights he's had with the pack, when he kept Derek afloat in the pool, when Scott needed a way to control his anger, when he first became a werewolf, all the information he's discovered for their fights 

_(singing) i know that i'm stronger, broken heart of a fighter, my scars remind me that i'm a survivor, this life is a tough game and i don't want to play it_

stiles let everyone see all the pain hes went threw, the panic attacks, the many times he was bleeding and had cuts and major bruising, what he saw when he was possessed by the Kitsune, plus the aftereffects 

_(singing) i'm reaching for a hand, help me make it, but it's too much to i give up, just please don't hate me! My letters on the pillow with a kiss goodbye!_

stiles looked up to the ceiling and blew a kiss 

_(singing) I'm sorry mom, but i promise that i tried_

stiles let out deep breaths as the crowd stayed silent, his body went from warm to ice cold quickly, stiles vision blurred, stiles stumbled forward, trying to reach for something to hold onto, but sadly nothing was there, so stiles went down, banging his head against the stage floor, body going cold to warm every few seconds, then he blacked out 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

...


	8. Hopelessly Devoted To You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Song - Hopelessly Devoted To You by Olivia Newton (Grease)   
> HI! a little late i know! i'm sorry, but i did say id update Tuesday right? or for some of you because of time zones, Monday or Wednesday. Anyway! The ending came from the bottom of my heart, so enjoy :)

stiles woke and his mouth was dry. stiles opened his eyes and scanned the white room, he was alone but he was in a hospital bed, stiles was really thirsty. 

 

Stiles pressed the button that alerted the nurses, and not a few seconds later Ms. McCall came in out of breath and, bless her soul, a water bottle  "hey....how you holding up?" she asks breathlessly  stiles chugged down the water before speaking  "i'm in a hospital, why?"Ms.McCall took the empty bottle "after your performance you passed out because of your body overheating" 

 

Stiles was still confused  "sweetheart, when when you used your magic, you used too much, your emotions took over your magic, your magic couldn't contain itself, so it tried getting out to free itself, but your body rejected that, your body took a major hit, you could have died"   

 

stiles face was blank, sure he was surprised but really, his life was most likely going to go downhill after showing everyone who he was, so maybe if he didn't survive he wouldn't be looked at as more as a freak than usual 

 

"you won by the way, the talent show" Ms.McCall smiles "i'll let Scott know your awake, he's been worrying for the past 3 days" then Ms. McCall left, leaving a shocked stiles, has he been out that long?? 

 

 

 

"Stiles geez, you gave me a scare" Scott said making his way to stiles, giving him a big bear hug "nice to see you too Scott" Scott pulled away "I uh...i hope you don't mind, i brought the pack" Stiles took a deep breath "i'm sorry, they were really worried" stiles nodded, Scott walked out of the room, and made a signal, soon Allison, Issac, Erica, Boyd, Lyida, Jackson, Peter and Cora walked in "hey, how are you feeling?" stiles smiled up at Allison "i'm fine" everyone gave him sad smiles "w-wheres Derek?" the pack gave each other side glances "he left Beacon Hills, after you got emitted into the hospital, we don't know when he's coming back" Lydia said, squeezing stiles hand "oh..." stiles looked down at his hands 

"stiles.......we all suspected but your performance said it all, but we want to ask for ourselves, do you really love Derek?" Cora asked, stiles looked up at Cora "yeah...i'm in love with your idiot brother" Cora hugged stiles "if it makes you feel any better, Derek broke up with his girlfriend" stiles huffed out a laugh but remained silent, hugging Cora   

 

No one left, everyone just grabbed a chair and sat around stiles bed, not wanting to leave their pack mate, eventually stiles felt his eyes sting of the tears he was holding back, his throat itching from keeping the sobs from bursting and his magic burning his skin, wanting to express itself, stiles took a shaky deep breath, which didn't go unnoticed by the pack "stiles?" Erica asked concerned "it's okay, my magic....i haven't used it in a few days, its itching to escape" - "if you need too, you can use it" Issac said smiling warmly at stiles 

"are you sure?" stiles asked nervously, the pack has only seen his magic when, well all the time but stiles was so emotional, and still is, and his magic was so connected to him that his magic seemed out of control 

the pack smiles welcomely, even Peter was smiling! 

Stiles took a deep breath, lifting his hand forming a blue ball of light, stiles felt his skin cease its burn, stiles looked up at his pack as they silently watched him and his blue orb, stiles closed his hand, the light disappearing, if the pack was going to watch him, might as well give them a performance, and since he had no music he had to do it acapella

(but if you dear readers have the song you may play it while reading) 

 

_Guess mine is not the first heart broken_   
_My eyes are not the first to cry_

 

stiles looked up at his pack, sure enough they were watching him and listening intently, their own personal performance 

  
_I'm not the first to know there's_   
_Just no getting over you_

_You know I'm just a fool who's willing_   
_To sit around and wait for you_

 

stiles smiled sadly to himself as he closed his eyes lightly, letting the tears fall from his eyes, letting his magic take form on its own 

  
_But baby can't you see there's nothing else for me to do_   
_I'm hopelessly devoted to you_

 

everyone saw as stiles closed his eyes, and his tears fell from his eyes, his magic forming, Derek appearing as a memory 

 

_But now there's no way to hide_   
_Since you pushed my love aside_   
_I'm outta my head hopelessly devoted to you_   
_Hopelessly devoted to you_   
_Hopelessly devoted to you_

 

stiles voice picked up on the last verse, paining the attention of some of the patients and nurses out in the hall, including Ms, McCall 

 

_My head is saying fool forget him_   
_My heart is saying don't let go_   
_Hold on to the end, that's what I intend to do_   
_I'm hopelessly devoted to you_

 

stiles memories of Derek of when they first met and their begging interaction were abusive and non friendly, but they soon turned more calming and even romantic, seeing Derek threw stiles eyes, made Derek seem like a guy who was just struggling and not the ass-hat he seemed to be a lot 

 

_But now there's no way to hide_   
_Since you pushed my love aside_   
_I'm outta my head hopelessly devoted to you_   
_Hopelessly devoted to you_   
_Hopelessly devoted to you_

 

stiles let the last verse of the song fall from his lips, his magic and the memories of Derek bursting into flames, stiles then began to sob, which turned into wailing, then angry outbursts, that eventually made the windows and anything glass in the room burst, the pack tried calming him down, but eventually they had to let Ms. McCall inject him with a sleeping dose 

 

 

stiles was later released from the hospital, stiles and his dad had a long talk about the bullying, about maybe putting stiles into therapy, of course stiles tried to defend the bullies by saying that it was his fault that he had a big mouth, but the sheriff wasn't having it

stiles wasn't going to go to therapy, but the many people that did bully stiles were suspended for a month, and the many lacrosse members were angry because the school board plus the coach thought it be a good punishment to cancel the season of lacrosse, plus a month of detention, so yes many people got in trouble because of stiles, but stiles although felt cornered because of the many people he made angry he knew he was protected in a way

everyone knew about the Hale-McCall pack, and that if anyone came 10 feet from stiles without his or the packs permission was on a list, but also because not only did the school help stiles bullying problem but the school also helped the many people who were bullied, even going as far as to make a special 'club' for those who were bullied, kinda like therapy but better, sure they could talk about their problems and meet people who had similar situations to them, but every friday, the people in charge of the club and the school board would throw a small party or just do something special for these bully victims, to make them feel safe and wanted with the people they were surrounded with 1 hour a day threw the week 

so year sure stiles felt like an animal in prey but hell he would take it because, he came out and told everyone what he went threw and what many people went threw, and those bad people are getting punished and the victims are getting the safety and security that they need

Stiles, the prey to many, but the hero to many more, it did have a good ring to it right? 

 

 

 

 


	9. Warriors (Part 1 of 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter's song - Warriors by Imagine Dragons - like the title says this is part 1 of 2 chapters, the next chapter will hopefully be up soon, also i was going to post this chapter earlier but the whole middle and ending of the chapter erased and i had to rewrite everything! but i'm glad i was able to finish it and post it :) ENJOY!

3 weeks after he came out of the hospital, hes only had 2 incidents where someone wanted to get back at him which got those 2 males (yes they were boys, cause they think they can get away with anything) suspended

other than that everything was going fine, Peter and Cora left to go look for Derek who was still MIA, but Scott took authority of the pack since he was second in command, and first beta. so yeah everything was totally fine, 100% peachy perfect....OH! except for stiles being forking kidnapped by a vengeful hunter! who's daughter got bit and killed by a werewolf! it had nothing to do with stiles or the Hale-McCall pack, but noooooo this hunter just didn't care, and decided to go after every werewolf and anyone who involved themselves with werewolf's

so just to put you guys in the loop.

stiles was simply getting out of his house, heading towards a nearby restaurant where he would get healthy food for both him and his father, when someone tapped his shoulder and asked if he was Stiles Stilinski, obviously stiles said yes but in a spit second his head was covered with a sack bag and he was shoved into a car or van, who knows he couldn't see

but when the sack was taken off he was in an old dusty room that was large but looked like an old janitors closet, so stiles was taken in broad daylight, on his way to get his dad lunch which stiles never misses to do, and after eating with his dad, which took about 20-30 minutes, stiles was going to go over for a pack meeting about said hunter, so what does that leave? a worried father because his son never misses lunch with him and soon an also very worried but also very angry pack

yeah this hunter was gonna get it, weather it was his dad or pack first, so lets go to the present

"when those wolves come for you, they'll fall for the trap and ill kill them, one by one" the hunter smiled "wow, your a psycho you know that right?" stiles earned a glare and a death threat, which stiles didn't take to heart, sure stiles was scared shitless but he knew that his pack and dad would get to him

stiles still hoped, and stiles wasn't going to give up hope, even if it had been 2 days since he's been kidnapped, what was taking them so long? they know his scent, what was delaying them? maybe he was just being impatient. but what if he wasn't? what if they really couldn't find him? OH GOD! what should he do?!

stiles took a deep breath, now was not the time to panic, the hunter went out to scope out the area for any sign of his pack, or if anything set off his traps, so stiles only had about a good 10 minutes to think of a plan on how to possibly escape or to let his pack know where he is.  if his pack couldn't track down his scent then most likely they wont be able to hear him if he cried for help, so stiles had to escape on his own, fan-forking-tastic 

stiles tried to manifest his magic to burst the chains that were holding him bound, but his magic wouldn't come when he called for it, most likely trying to heal all the torture he had to endure from the hunter, all the cuts and bruising that his magic was trying to heal, it was possible that his magic wasn't coming when stiles called for it because his magic was too busy trying to heal and block out the pain of all the hurt he received 

stiles tried thinking of any other way to escape but then remembered what had put him in the hospital, when his magic wanted to burst and roam free, and how emotional he was when the magic grew, but stiles didn't feel those feelings anymore, well sorta, they weren't as strong anymore 

so how was stiles going to get his magic to react to him if he wasn't feeling those feelings he did when he was at the talent show?   OHHHH stiles you idiot! his voice! if stiles used his voice his magic could react to him, kinda how like in the talent show when he sang and his emotions mixed in with his voice, his magic became stronger 

so maybe all stiles had to do was start singing, and with the pain he was in and feeling that could spark up his magic to react and burst with power, stiles took a deep breath and began to sing the last song he heard before he got kidnapped 

 

_As a child you would wait_   
_And watch from far away_   
_But you always knew that you'd be the one that work while they all play_

 

Stiles felt all the pain from his small and deep gashes, plus the scrapes and bruising  

  
_In youth you'd lay awake at night and scheme_   
_Of all the things that you would change, but it was just a dream!_

 

stiles gasped as he felt his magic warm his skin, his eyes slightly burning as well as they turned white, like a light bulb 

  
_Here we are._   
_Don't turn away now (don't turn away)_   
_We are the warriors that built this town._

 

stiles pulled at the chains as they creaked and clang together

_Here we are._   
_Don't turn away now (don't turn away)_   
_We are the warriors that built this town from dust._

 

the chains burst, stiles smiled but immediately began singing again, still feeling the pain from his wounds, stiles made his way to the door, limping his way out 

  
_The time will come when you'll have to rise_   
_Above the best, improve yourself_   
_Your spirit never dies_   
_Farewell, I've gone to take my throne above,_   
_Don't weep for me_   
_Cause this will be the labor of my love (my love)_

 

stiles burst open the door with his magic, as the hunter seemed really paranoid to loose the 'weak human' because the front door had many, and i mean many, locks

  
_Here we are._   
_Don't turn away now (don't turn away)_   
_We are the warriors that built this town_   
_Here we are._   
_Don't turn away now (don't turn away)_   
_We are the warriors that built this town from dust._

_ (BEAT BREAK!) _

Stiles began to run threw the woods, not knowing where he was, he just ran until he knew he was safe enough to use his magic again, with the next verse, stiles tried locating his father and Scott

  
_Here we are, don't turn away now (don't turn away)_   
_We are the warriors that built this town_   
_Here we are, don't turn away now (don't turn away)_   
_We are the warriors that built this town from dust_

 

stiles smiled to himself, his father was only a few miles away from him, and Scott was just as close, stiles let his magic go back to heal his wounds, then made his was to where he felt his father and best friend 

 

(LE TIME SKIP!!) 

 

"dad i said i'm fine, nothing that i couldn't handle" stiles smiled up to his father who was worriedly pacing in the small hospital room, then Ms. McCall came into the room, stiles father immediately stopped and looked to her worried "don't worry john there's nothing wrong, he just needs a lot of time to rest, and needs to disinfect those wounds at least twice a day" Ms. McCall smiled giving stiles father, john, the pain medicine and disinfecting cream prescription "stiles at least try not to always give me and john a heart attack every time your out by yourself" stiles grinned up at Ms. McCall "yes ma'am" 

Ms. McCall left and soon so did stiles and john, the pack was worried and stayed at his house that night, everyone curled up in each other surrounding stiles in a protective cocoon of fur, and wolves               

 (they all shifted so they could have a better way of protecting stiles, all but Allison, Lydia, cause they were human, plus Peter and Cora, cause they weren't there) 

the circle was comforting, stiles did feel protected, and now he felt loved by his pack, before he wouldn't feel that, but now with how everyone was with him, Isaac pressed up against him like a puppy, Allison's back pressed up against stiles back, while she used Scott's stomach as her pillow, Erica basically on top of stiles, Boyd snuggled up on stiles left leg, while Lydia was curled up on stiles right hip/leg and Jackson's head laid peacefully on Lydia's stomach         

(remember the werewolves are well wolves, so 'dog' form? their in their full wolf form ._. bear with me)  

So now more than ever, the Hale-McCall pack had a reason to protect stiles, first because stiles magic could hurt him if he wasn't careful enough, second because he was now the target of hunters, third being that if he was the target of hunters he could be the target of other werewolves, more hunters and anyone wanting to get at the Hale-McCall pack, and finally because stiles was the alpha's mate, and no one messes with the alpha's mate, no one, especially if said mate was stiles and future pack mother

 

 

 

 

 


	10. Count On Me (Part 2 of 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Song - Count On Me by Bruno Mars - SO! i was suppose to post this chapter maybe an hour after the last one but i wrote more than i thought i would lol, so i hope you enjoy this chapter  
> and  
> Happy Thanksgiving 12:15am California :)

Stiles hated feeling weak, and even though he loved his pack, he didn't like that they made him feel weak, like he couldn't take care of himself! granted he had a few moments where he acted like a child but still! he didn't need someone looking after him like a 2 year old! 

so he expressed his feelings with the pack, Allison and Lydia understood, Issac seemed heart broken, and the rest of the pack were kinda angry, they argued that they were just trying to protect him, and of course stiles argued back that he wasn't a child and he could look after himself, which made Scott kinda angry and he blurted out that stiles always got himself into danger and that stiles can never think before his actions, and that was the reason why he was so weak 

needless to say stiles blasted Scott against the wall in rage and sadness and left, the pack was angry when stiles left but after smelling his salty tears and the words that Scott said registered in their heads they knew they screwed up and that they should not have been so angry that stiles felt so crowded 

so the pack, even though they felt the overpowering emotion of wanting to protect their pack-mate, they laid back a bit, still staying close to him, but not every second or every minute of the day, they tried to give him some space

all but Issac

Issac always lingered around stiles, even when the pack said to leave stiles be, Issac always argued that he didn't bother stiles and never touched him, which was true, stiles never had a problem with Issac 

eventually it was silently decided that if the pack couldn't be there to protect stiles then Issac would be there to protect him, so over the course of the week that stiles was mad at both Scott and the pack (excluding Lydia, Allison and Issac) Issac was with stiles

today being one of them, Saturday, stiles was in one of his rants, at first was about school, then turned into his fathers diet, then the pack and then into Derek, which stiles felt sad and so confused, Derek has been gone for a month, Peter and Cora only gone for 3 weeks 

stiles finished he ranting and basically another love confession, realizing that Issac was really quiet, maybe more quiet than usual, it was hard to tell nowadays Issac has been really quite, and stiles was going to find out

"Issac.....?" Issac slowly looked up to stiles, Issac's eyes were sad and had bags underneath them, clearly signaling that Issac hasn't slept in many hours or possibly days "oh god Issac, you look horrible" Issac made a small noise but didn't move 

stiles patted the bed "come over here" Issac made his way carefully to stiles bed and sat down "whats wrong buddy?" Issac remained quiet "hey...you can tell me, don't worry i wont tell anyone, whatever is said in this room, stays in this room" stiles put his arm around Issac's shoulder who leaned into his touch 

 "w-when......" stiles rubbed circles into Issac's shoulder as he struggled to form words, soon Issac was in stiles lap, Issac's curly hair tickling stiles nose, Issac's arms holding stiles tightly in a hug "Issac whats wrong?" stiles hugged Issac  who began to cry "i can't loose you, not like my other one, not you too...please don't leave me" 

stiles tightened his hold on Issac and leaned against the headboard of his bed, so that he and Issac were somewhat laying down, well as much as they could with Issac in stiles lap like a baby "Issac....i'm not going anywhere...and..who's 'the other'?" Issac grabbed a fistful of stiles shirt and buried his face in stiles neck "my mom.....i lost her to my father....i can't loose you either...not you too...not to h-hunters or t-t-to....other w-were-w-wolves..." 

stiles heart jumped when Issac mentioned his mother, Issac never talked about his mother, sure he'll talk about his father and brother but never his mother "Issac...what do i have to do with your mother...?" Issac sniffed "e-everything....your pack....but y-you have this mother hen side to you....so you were dubbed p-pack mom..." 

stiles felt honored but also kinda agitated, why didn't the pack talk to him about this? what was pack mom? is that why they thought he was weak? with every new thought in his head stiles got more angry 

"your mama, stiles.....if i could have, i would have started calling you that a long time ago.....but Derek was being an idiot, and Scott though you'd be offended, everyone thought it was a bad idea to tell you" Issac cuddled closer into stiles "that's why we're so protective over you, if Derek's gone, pack mom is in command, so its worse if we loose you while alpha is away, with no alpha and no pack mom, we'er as good as dead, the pack will become unstable, soon the pack will become feral" 

stiles listened intently to Issac "i thought Scott was in command, you all follow him, he's first beta" Issac shook his head  "since you didn't know your position in the pack, and since you'd follow Scott, you basically gave your commanding authority to Scott without knowing, and since you trust Scott, and the pack heavily trusts you, we followed Scott without question" 

stiles now felt like a jerk for getting angry at the pack, but they, in a way, also deserved it for keeping such important information from him, stiles began to rock back and forth, trying to sooth Issac the only way he could, and even though stiles didn't know the first thing about being a pack mom he sure as hell was going to try, so in that moment while Issac was in his arms like a frightened child, he decided to start, so like his mother had done to him many times when he was just a child, he tried soothing words 

"it's alright pup....its okay....you can call me whatever you want, okay? weather its my name, last name, horrible nickname or mom...okay?" Issac nodded and curled deeper into sties lap, stiles fixed himself on the bed and covered both him and Issac with his blanket 

quickly texting his dad that Issac was sleeping over, stiles put his phone down and thought of something to further sooth the young werewolf, so stiles thought of another thing his mother used to do with him, she'd sing to him, so stiles took a deep breath and began to sing  

 

 

 

_If you ever find yourself stuck in the middle of the sea,_  
I'll sail the world to find you  
If you ever find yourself lost in the dark and you can't see,  
I'll be the light to guide you

 

stiles adjusted his grip on Issac and began to rock him

 

 

_Find out what we're made of  
When we are called to help our friends in need_

_You can count on me like one two three_  
I'll be there  
And I know when I need it I can count on you like four three two  
You'll be there  
'Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah

_Whoa, whoa_  
Oh, oh  
Yeah, yeah

 

stiles hummed, him, himself becoming sleepy as well

 

 

_If you tossin' and you're turnin' and you just can't fall asleep_  
I'll sing a song  
Beside you  
And if you ever forget how much you really mean to me  
Everyday I will  
Remind you

_Ooh_

_Find out what we're made of_

 

stiles brings up his hand and combs his fingers threw Issac's curly hair, making Issac growl in approval 

 

_When we are called to help our friends in need_

_You can count on me like one two three_

_I'll be there_

_And I know when I need it I can count on you like four three two_

 

_You'll be there  
'Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah_

_Oh, oh  
Yeah, yeah_

 

stiles used the hand that was combing threw Issac's hair to turn off the light, as he saw Issac's eyes closed and his breathing way steady

 

 

_You'll always have my shoulder when you cry_  
I'll never let go  
Never say goodbye

 

stiles hummed again, stopped rocking and adjusted Issac once more so stiles could comfortably lay with Issac on top of him

 

 

_You know you can_

_Count on me like one two three_  
I'll be there  
And I know when I need it I can count on you like four three two  
And you'll be there  
'Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah

_Oh, oh_

_You can count on me 'cause I can count on you_

 

stiles kissed Issac's forehead, finishing the last verse of the song, then drifting into sleep himself, with his pup in his arms, and ready to see his pack in the morning to apologize and yell at them 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

.


	11. Wolves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Song - Wolves by Marshmallow and Selena Gomez - i really hope you guys enjoy this chapter, also I've noticed I've been posting a lot, like a lot, and i'm sorry its just you guys inspire me to do more and give me such motivation, and i want to give you my all so sorry if my updates are bugging you .-.   
> anyway have fun, i really really hope you enjoy this chapter, soon fluff and hopefully drama will arise in the next few chapters :)

Stiles held Issac's hand the whole way to the Hale house, Issac was nervous and scared, he told stiles something that he wasn't suppose too, so Issac was in big trouble

Stiles and Issac entered the Hale house, the pack sitting down in chars or on the dusty floor "so....I'm Pack mom?" The pack stiffened, then Erica flashed her gold eyes, fangs out "You told him?!"

Stiles put Issac behind him "don't be mad at him! You should be grateful, if he didn't tell me, I would still be mad at you!" Stiles made his eyes go white with his magic and his hands are up in front of him just in case he needed to protect Issac

"Hey calm down, Erica stop, we just wanted to protect you stiles" Scott said putting himself between Erica and stiles "yeah I understand that, but dude! It's hug news, you should not have kept it from me!" Stiles crosses his arms over his chest, as Issac held onto stiles shirt "it's okay pup, they won't hurt you" stiles said reassuring to Issac, Erica responding with a growl, which made stiles hiss mockingly at her

"Let it go Erica" stiles said holding eye contact with Erica, who finally tore her eyes away from stiles "I'm not mad anymore, and you should not be mad at Issac, but I don't know what it means to be a pack mom, so enlighten me" stiles said sitting in one of the chairs

"Pack mom is basically a regular mom, takes care of us, keeps us in line, the whole package, the only difference, we're wolves, and your alpha's mate, so we protect you just as much as your protect us" Scott explained

Stiles made a wild gesture with his hands "what's all this talk about the 'alpha's mate'?" Scott sits up straight "it isn't our place to say, and even if we wanted too, it would go against our alpha's command"

Stiles sighed but nodded in understanding, the. Something popped into his head "so if I'm Pack mom and I need to take care of you, I can do almost anything to keep you guys healthy, safe, and comfortable?" Scott looked like he was pondering a bit

"Y-yeah I guess so" stiles smiled at Scott's answer "then come on, let's go" stiles led the way outside of the Hale house "where are we going?" Lydia asked catching up to stiles "I just found out about being lack mom, I'm new to this but I know that wolves or any animal in fact, take comfort with their kin, or head of the group, in this case the alpha"

Lydia blinked "so....where are we going?" Stiles sighed but glanced at Lydia and the rest of the pack who were listening in "we're going to Derek's loft, he's been gone for a month and a half, he won't just suddenly show up" stiles then got into his Jeep, Allison and Lydia hopping in as well as the wolves transform, already heading to Derek's loft   
  
  


stiles opened the door and smiled, he didn't have a wolfs nose, but he could smell Derek, the whole loft smelled like Derek, stiles walked into the loft and turned as the rest of the pack walked in cautiously, as if Derek was inside "don't worry guys, he's not here" Issac stood next to stiles "you never know, it is Derek's apartment, its his territory" stiles rolled his eyes "your his pack, and you guys don't feel welcomed into his apartment, that's rude"

stiles turned and looked at the empty apartment, it only having a large desk, a small sofa, and small bed in the corner, which was clearly Derek's "we need to make this a home, your his pack, and i am pack mother, he's going to have to fight me if he thinks he can treat you guys like trash" stiles turned back to the confused human, and Banshee, girls and almost mortified looking wolves

"i have a couple of blankets in my car i save for road trips, ill bring those down, i want each of you to be something to from home or something that reminds you of home, also Scott i need you to go to my room and under my bed there's a box of posters, and knick-knacks, it should make this place look more welcoming" stiles turned to everyone who stared at him, stiles sighed and made a 'shoo' movement with his hands "go, come on, ill start on lunch and you guys do what i told you" without a second thought everyone left to do what they were told   
  
  


(TIME SKIP)  
  
  


after scavenging threw Derek's 'kitchen' stiles made many peanut butter and jelly sandwiches as it was the only edible and not expired thing in the kitchen, by then the pack had come back into the loft

"okay, peanut butter and jelly sandwiches are in the kitchen, ill see what you brought" stiles said as he examined what the pack has brought, who made their way into the kitchen to eat

stiles inspected and smiled when he saw that Lydia brought a box full of many good pictures of the pack

Boyd brought many scented candles, who knew Boyd was a candle guy, many being cookie or vanilla

Erica brought a box as well, but it contained 2 lamps and many Christmas lights, yeah Erica thinks she's better than everyone else but we all still know she's the kind and sweet girl she was before the bite

Jackson brought some of his antique car collection, that he held dear to his heart

Issac had taken stiles car, without stiles permission but stiles forgave him when he saw that Issac carried in 5 boxes full of books, that could fill up 2 separate book cases

Allison brought camera's, alarm system's and a computer, to install to protect the loft and pack, which stiles was grateful for

Scott brought the box that stiles wanted, and Scott also brought his own things, a large map of beacon hills and the surrounding forest, along with a large whiteboard and markers

stiles smiled as he could already see how the loft would be, homey and welcoming, stiles turned to the pack who were finishing up their sandwiches "i have a big idea for what you guys brought, and this place is going to look better than ever!" the positive energy that stiles sent off made the wolves forget about the overpowering scent of their alpha in the loft and the idea of getting in trouble because they had pleased their pack-mate and pack mother

"so Lydia, i want you to hang all the pictures on a string and then, hang them up in front of the windows, Isaac I want you to bring out all your book and put them in however order you want, and we'll get a bookcase to put them in" stiles faces then faces Jackson and Scott

"Jackson, there won't be a lot of places to put your car collection but you can go and get the 2 large bookcases in my room under my bed, then you can put your cars alongside with Issac's books, Scott, put your beacon hills map behind the sofa wall, put the whiteboard right next to it" stiles then faced Allison and Erica

"Allison, you think you can manage putting up the security system on your own?" Allison nodded and smiled "good, Erica, you can hang up the Christmas lights wherever you want, as long as you stay clear from Derek's area, okay?" Erica nodded

"And Boyd, do your thing with the candles, I'll put on some music and then help you guys set up, LETS GET THIS PLACE LOOKING LIKE A HOME!" Stiles shouted then took out a speaker and set up music

 

(TIME SKIP, sorry that its taking awhile for the song, and the end of the chapter, i just really think you guys deserve a long chapter)

 

the security system was installed, Erica hung her Christmas lights around the staircase and above the entry doorway, Boyd's scented candles were lit and beautiful, Scott's map and whiteboard were up, Jackson just finished building the first bookcase and was now on the second one, while Issac started putting in the books 

stiles smiled at the progress he was making, and how angry Derek might be at him, but stiles wasn't lying when he said Derek would have to fight him to get everything down, as the alpha Derek's loft should have been their home, their den, but Derek was an idiot so stiles took matter into his own hands 

"oh i love this song!" stiles exclaimed as a song came on, everyone smiled at stiles, slowing down what they were doing to watch stiles begin to sing 

 

 _In your eyes, there's a heavy blue_  
One to love and one to lose  
Sweet divide, a heavy truth  
Water or wine, don't make me choose

stiles began to dance, moving from his left foot to his right, and then into a circle and repeating 

_I wanna feel the way that we did that summer night (night)  
Drunk on a feeling, alone with the stars in the sky _

stiles stopped dancing and looked at his pack, smiling, pointing at them 

 _I've been running through the jungle_  
I've been running with the wolves  
To get to you, to get to you  
I've been down the darkest alleys  
Saw the dark side of the moon  
To get to you, to get to you 

stiles went up to everyone to dance with him but no body did, they all just smiled and clapped as he danced on his own 

 _I've looked for love in every stranger_  
Took too much to ease the anger  
All for you, yeah, all for you  
I've been running through the jungle  
I've been crying with the wolves  
To get to you, to get to you (oh to get to you) 

as the voice faded, a beat break came on, making stiles jump and spin and dance in his own weird way 

 _Your fingertips trace my skin_  
To places I have never been  
Blindly I am following  
Break down these walls and come on in

stiles went back to his slow dancing 

_I wanna feel the way that we did that summer night  
Drunk on a feeling, alone with the stars in the sky_

stiles smirked and grabbed Scott and danced wildly with him

 _I've been running through the jungle_  
I've been running with the wolves  
To get to you, to get to you  
I've been down the darkest alleys  
Saw the dark side of the moon  
To get to you, to get to you

stiles then got Issac who actually danced just as crazy as stiles did 

 _I've looked for love in every stranger_  
Took too much to ease the anger  
All for you, yeah, all for you  
I've been running through the jungle  
I've been crying with the wolves  
To get to you, to get to you (oh to get to you) 

stiles went back to his crazy dancing, happy that his pack was now dancing and having fun with him, but also kept in tune with the song

 _I've been running through the jungle_  
I've been running with the wolves  
To get to you, to get to you

stiles slowed his voice as everyone danced slowly, his voice sending a soothing feeling to everyone

 _I've been down the darkest alleys_  
Saw the dark side of the moon  
To get to you, to get to you

stiles heard the door open, someone was most likely leaving 

 _I've looked for love in every stranger_  
Took too much to ease the anger  
All for you, yeah, all for you  
I've been running through the jungle  
I've been crying with the wolves

_To get to you, to get to you (oh to get to you)_

 

stiles smiled as he finished his song, stiles turned to see who left but almost fell as he sees Peter and Cora standing in the doorway, but they weren't alone, beside their legs was a giant black wolf, Derek. 

 

 


	12. Love Me Like Like You Do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love Me Like You Do - By Ellie Goulding  
> i know i haven't updated in a really long time! In January they started renovating my house, which was completed mid-February or early march, and i haven't had internet to upload, plus i had misplaced the next few chapters i had done so that was also a major setback. But hopefully i can type out the next 3 chapters i have already written and upload them this week. Apologies again, thank you all for your patience.

Stiles watched the wolf, Derek, as he moved his eyes through the loft, at the pack then to stiles. Derek growled at stiles, then suddenly Scott and Isaac were in front of stiles protectively, the pack stiff from the tension in the room. 

Derek’s eyes glowed red and he made his way towards stiles, Scott and Isaac, Isaac growled slightly but was mingled with a small whine, Scott flashed his eyes but exposed his neck in submission, Derek growled again and snapped his fangs at Scott and Isaac, making them slowly back away from stiles.

Derek stood tall in his alpha form, eyes glowing, a small growl rumbling through him “if this is about the loft, deal with it, your den is supposed to be the home of all the pack, not a place where you can hide and be miserable” stiles said firmly, Derek in a flash was on top of stiles, growling. 

“Do whatever you want with me, kill me, rip my throat out! Turn me! I don't care, just don’t hurt the pack or pups!” Stiles said staring into fierce red eyes, Derek’s eyes turned to their normal green color at the mention of pups, Derek growled and dropped his head to stiles neck, stiles gasped at Derek’s cold and wet nose meeting the pulse on his neck, then closed his eyes waiting for pain and death but only received many licks and nips, stiles lay frozen under Derek, as he licked his neck, cheek and ear.

“Derek?” Derek stopped and looked directly at stiles, Derek sniffed his cheek once more before moving to the spiral staircase “what just happened?” stiles asked as he remained confused on the floor “and where have you guys been? How did you find him?” Lydia asked 

Cora looked at Lydia “we never left beacon hills, and Derek was in his wolf form for the whole month and a half, he’s kind of out of it until we can convince him to shift back” Peter stepped forward “but i think you have some explaining to do yourselves” the pack nodded then looked to stiles who remained on the floor, confused, perplexed and dare anyone say, aroused 

 

 

“We found him deep in the forest surrounding beacon hills, he was sulking, Derek had been in that form for 2 weeks, so his inner wolf had taken over” Peter explained “we tried reasoning with him but he wouldn’t listen, Derek wanted to be alone to work things out and clear his mind, but we stayed with him, just in case he did anything stupid” Cora said looking at the staircase “why didn’t you call? Why didn’t you check in? Everyone was worried” stiles asked sternly “sorry mother dearest but we didn’t really think about ‘checking in’ when our alpha was unstable” peter said rolling his eyes 

“Look it could be awhile before we convince Derek to shift back, but the place looks great” Cora said looking around the loft “you thought about the pack, that is what a pack mother does” Cora smiled at stiles “thank you, but it was a group effort” stiles smiled at the pack “so are we gonna call you mom? Or just stiles?” stiles looked at Cora, peter, then the pack “well…...i honestly don’t mind, just not mom, mama or mother is fine” stiles said smiling “how about mommy?” stiles turned to Isaac “that’s fine too” 

 

 

Everyone finished up with putting up the bookcase, books and posters, so Jackson brought a TV and plugged it in, soon everyone was watching the Avengers, while stiles was in the kitchen doing homework, eventually stiles heard the upcoming fight with Loki, so stiles closed his math book, getting up to watch the fight, but stiles gasped and felt his body heat up when he came face to face with Derek, no longer in his wolf form but his eyes glowing nonetheless “uh….hi..Derek” stiles gasps again when Derek pushes at stiles chest, making stiles back hit against the counter “look, your mad about the loft, i get it, but i’m not going to take it all down and change-” stiles eyes widen as Derek presses his lips against stiles, snaking his arms around stiles waist, pressing fully against him, when stiles realizes Derek was actually kissing him, stiles immediately responded, a hand gripping Derek’s hair and the other, a fistful of Derek’s shirt 

Stiles moaned as Derek slipped his tongue into his mouth, Derek then moved his mouth to stiles neck and collarbone, stiles moaned again, loudly, as Derek found his sensitive spot on his neck, Derek frantically nipped and kissed the spot on his neck, it wasn’t until stiles said Derek’s name, breathy and dirty that Derek came out of his trance, lightning fast across the room “D-Derek?” 

Derek’s eyes were no longer red, but green, wide and frantic, Derek turned and ran out of he loft, the pack jumped seeing Derek run out of the kitchen and out of the loft, stiles explained what happened when the pack asked but soon after, left home to take care of his little friend in his pants  

 

It been a week.  Sure stiles has seen Derek hanging around, with the pack or in the loft but Derek was ignoring stiles, whenever Derek saw sties or stiles tried talking to Derek, he’d turn tail and leave 

What was the kiss for if he was gonna regret and ignore stiles after? It made stiles confused, stiles now was standing in front of the hale house, possibly seeking answers 

- 

 

 stiles walked into the ash covered house, and took a deep breath before letting his magic flow through him, opening his mouth for his magic to help him convey his thoughts and feelings  

 

 

_You're the light, you're the night_   
_You're the color of my blood_   
_You're the cure, you're the pain_   
_You're the only thing I wanna touch_   
_Never knew that it could mean so much, so much_

 

 

stiles eyes glowed slightly, seeming to sparkle, his magic making an illusion 

 

_You're the fear, I don't care_   
_'Cause I've never been so high_   
_Follow me to the dark_   
_Let me take you past our satellites_   
_You can see the world you brought to life, to life_

 

 

stiles magic projected the kiss from the previous week, as if he was watching it through another perspective, feeling himself loose his breath, his voice comes out in, out of breath lyrics 

 

_So love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do_   
_Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do_   
_Touch me like you do, to-to-touch me like you do_   
_What are you waiting for?_

 

In an instant the illusion was gone, replaced with the illusions of what he himself has gone through this past week, Derek ignoring him, and not even acknowledging his presence 

 

 

_Fading in, fading out_   
_On the edge of paradise_   
_Every inch of your skin is a holy gray I've got to find_   
_Only you can set my heart on fire, on fire_   
_Yeah, I'll let you set the pace_   
_'Cause I'm not thinking straight_   
_My head spinning around I can't see clear no more_   
_What are you waiting for?_

 

 

Stiles became angry, as his magic showed him how content Derek was, with his girlfriend before the talent show, before stile confession in front of the whole school, possibly even the town 

 

_Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do_   
_Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do_   
_Touch me like you do, to-to-touch me like you do_   
_What are you waiting for?_

_Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do (like you do)_   
_Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do (yeah)_   
_Touch me like you do, to-to-touch me like you do_   
_What are you waiting for?_

 

 

stiles let his tears of jealousy and anger, flow through him, jealousy because he could never, in a million years, make Derek happy, and anger because he was so done with chasing after people who didn't want him 

 

_I'll let you set the pace_   
_'Cause I'm not thinking straight_   
_My head spinning around I can't see clear no more_   
_What are you waiting for?_

 

 

These emotions mixed together like peanut butter and jelly and consumed him to much that his magic took its own course, giving stiles the illusion as if stiles himself was in a house of burning flames, screaming the next lyrics, stiles welcomed the heat, although he knew his magic wouldn't hurt him

 

 

_Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do (like you do)_   
_Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do (yeah)_   
_Touch me like you do, to-to-touch me like you do_   
_What are you waiting for?_

_Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do (like you do)_   
_Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do (yeah)_   
_Touch me like you do, to-to-touch me like you do_   
_What are you waiting for?_

 

 

 

 

Stiles let the song fall from his lips, quickly whipping away the tears away, his magic reeled back into him, heat no longer surrounding stiles but loneliness stiles but regret and shame, fell for Lydia and spent so long running after her, and it only ended in heartbreak, stiles was not going to make the same mistake again, especially with Derek. 

Stiles was a proud bisexual, stiles won’t wait for Derek, to only have him reject him, stiles was going to go out and date someone, there was a lot of people willing to date him, sure they only like him because of his voice, but it was better than watching Derek from afar and slowly let that werewolf break his heart more than it already is 

 

 

 

 


	13. Too Little Too Late

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Too Little Too Late - BY JoJo 
> 
> So...stiles gets a new 'love interest' and some drama ensures, when i say drama.....*nervous laugh* anyway i hope you enjoy this chapter! sorry if it's short! i will most likely not update this weekend, because i still don't have internet here at home, and i'm stealing the schools Wifi, so...hopefully i'd have the next chapter typed and update on Monday, HAVE FUN READING!!

Stiles remembered having her in his class in freshman year. Stiles remembered having a crush on her, although a dissipated because back then he was still convinced he in love with Lydia. 

Its been only e days and so far, dating the schools student president Charlotte Jones wasn't so bad, she was nice, considerate, and gave stiles what hardly anyone gave him, her time. Stiles convinced himself he could fall in love with Charlotte but every time he saw Derek, stiles was reminded of the love that still lingered for him

Stiles tried including Charlotte in pack activities but stiles could tell that Charlotte was uncomfortable, especially with the way the pack was casting her out, to be honest stiles felt slightly uncomfortable himself, Derek would stare at him and Charlotte or sometimes just glare at Charlotte but it was when Derek flashed his eyes and fangs at Charlotte that made stiles stop bringing Charlotte to pack activities, but with most of the time apart Charlotte said she felt lonely and wanted to spend time with her boyfriend, so stiles skipped out on pack activities, days and trips, Charlotte demanded so much of stiles attention that stiles didn't hang out with the pack during school anymore, not even a glance in the hallway. 

Stiles had went to the park one day with Charlotte and her dog Percy one afternoon, there he was confronted by his pack, who he hadn't seen for about a week, but Charlotte understood and let stiles have his time with his friends 

"stiles, were just looking out for you" Lydia said sternly "i don't need you looking out for me! i feel like i'm getting somewhere with Charlotte" the pack glanced at each other" then back at stiles "what about Derek?" Isaac asked holding onto Scott's sleeve "Derek made it perfectly clear that whatever happened was just........Derek doesn't want me, and i'm not going to spend most of my life chasing after someone when they clearly don't want me" Lydia winced slightly knowing stiles was referring to both her and Derek "Charlotte makes me happy, mate or no mate, Derek doesn't care" stiles looks over at Charlotte who was happily playing with her husky pup "i found someone who actually wants me around...." with that stiles walked away, back to his girlfriend of 3 weeks. 

It was when stiles was at the market, with Charlotte a few days later, that he looked up to see Derek giving him a longing look. If stiles wanted to get over Derek, he'd need to stay away, even if it pained him to be away from his back. 

Later that day when stiles comes out of the shower, John working late, did stiles reflect on how Derek was acting and became angry "He has no right!Giving me those looks, treating Charlotte poorly!" and yet stiles chest clenches by the mere thought of Derek, stiles turned towards his TV turning it on, his magic putting on the instrumental of the song he felt bubbling in his throat 

\--

 

stiles huffed, calling on his magic to create an illusion of Derek

 

_Come with me_   
_Stay the night_   
_Just say the words but, boy, it don't feel right_   
_What do ya expect me to say?_   
_(You know it's just too little, too late)_

 

stiles puts his hand on illusion Derek's chest

  
_You take my hand_   
_And you say you've changed_   
_But, boy, you know your begging don't fool me_   
_Because to you it's just a game_   
_(You know it's just too little, too late)_

 

illusion Derek takes stiles hand, putting his other arm around stiles, making them into a 4 step slow dance 

 

_So let me go now_   
_'Cause time has made me strong_   
_I'm starting to move on_   
_I'm gonna say this now_   
_Your chance has come and gone_   
_And you know_

 

stiles felt irritation as he sand the new lyrics, pushing illusion Derek away, yelling at the illusion like it was the real Derek 

  
_It's just too little, too late_   
_A little too long_   
_And I can't wait_   
_But you know all the right things to say_   
_(You know it's just too little, too late)_   
_You say you dream of my face_   
_But you don't like me_   
_You just like the chase to be real_   
_It doesn't matter anyway_   
_(You know it's just too little, too late)_

_Yeah, yeah, it's just too little, too late, mhm_

 

stiles motions for the illusion to come forward, and of course because it was stiles magic in the works, the illusion obeyed, looking up to the exact replica of Derek, spilling his heart out in song to the illusion 

 

_I was young_   
_And in love_   
_I gave you everything_   
_But it wasn't good enough_   
_And now you wanna communicate_   
_(You know it's just too little, too late)_

 

stiles moves away from illusion Derek, pain in his eyes

  
_Go find someone else_   
_In letting you go_   
_I'm loving myself_   
_You got a problem_   
_But don't come asking me for help_   
_'Cause you know_

 

stiles swiped his hand through the air, the illusion dissipating, stiles turned to face the other side of his room, his back to where the illusion of Derek stood 

  
_It's just too little, too late_   
_A little too long_   
_And I can't wait_   
_But you know all the right things to say_   
_(You know it's just too little, too late)_   
_You say you dream of my face_   
_But you don't like me_   
_You just like the chase to be real_   
_It doesn't matter anyway_   
_(You know it's just too little, too late)_

 

stiles choked out the hurt sounding lyrics, trying to somehow get over Derek in that moment, making an illusion of Charlotte 

 

_I can love with all of my heart, baby_   
_I know I have so much to give_   
_(I have so much to give)_

 

Stiles touches Charlotte's bleached blonde hair softly, singing 

  
_With a player like you, I don't have a prayer_   
_That's no way to live_   
_Oh, mmm, no_   
_It's just too little, too late_   
_Yeah!_

 

stiles eyes glow bright as he begins to scream the lyrics 

  
_It's just too little, too late_   
_A little too long_   
_And I can't wait_   
_But you know all the right things to say_   
_(You know it's just too little, too late)_

 

stiles begins to throw things, not only grabbing things physically but his magic also begins to make objects flout, his magic burning at his skin because of the deep emotions stiles is emitting 

  
_You say you dream of my face_   
_But you don't like me_   
_You just like the chase to be real_   
_It doesn't matter anyway_   
_(You know it's just too little, too late)_   
_You know it's just too little, too late_   
_(I can't wait, no)_

 

stiles tries to calm down, digging his nails into his skin, but the lyrics continue to fall from his lips, his skin turning ice cold instead of its usual burning hot 

  
_It's just too little, too late_   
_A little too long_   
_And I can't wait_   
_But you know all the right things to say_   
_(You know it's just too little, too late)_   
_You say you dream of my face_   
_But you don't like me_   
_You just like the chase to be real_   
_It doesn't matter anyway_   
_(You know it's just too little, too late)_

 

stiles crumbles to his knees, his body tired from all the magic its used, although stiles has had his magic all his life, hes never had a need to use it until the Talent Show, stiles only used his magic to study, and that hardly took any energy, his body wasn't used to all the magic stiles has been using 

stiles crawls to his bed, flicking his wrist, making the light in his room go out, his energy loosing a bit more, stiles closes his eyes, his final thought was to go ask Deaton for some lessons on how not too loose so much energy while using magic before falling asleep right away

 


End file.
